Because of You
by DySolo
Summary: It was the exact moment I knew I was in love with him. And it was all because of you. Set at the end of Memoriam.


He's seen a lot of bad things.

Things that this day still wake him up in the middle of the night. Things that haunt him daily. He thinks about the things he's seen. He wonders about the bad guys he's caught and didn't catch. He thinks about Nathan Harris and Tobias Hankel most of all. Tries to find a different answer for an already solved equation. Now there was Riley Jenkins.

But then he saw you.

A purely innocent little one, wrapped in a blanket, put into his arms. You sighed, your blue eyes staring up at him for a brief second before closing again. You made him speechless. You blanked his mind. All he could think about was the best thing in the world. You.

She watched him hold you, a smile on her face. She radiated happiness, as only a mother could in a time like this. At first, she said nothing, content just watching the awkward genius gaze at the little bundle in his arms. It was obvious that he had no idea how to hold a baby or what to do with one, but the look in his eyes...It was indescribable and she knew, it was a rare moment, looking into the heart of the genius. He licked his lips, looking up at her, eyes connecting. A small smile shared between co-workers. Spencer looked back at the baby.

"He's beautiful." He said, softly.

JJ ran her fingers over the baby's cheek. "He is." She looked back up at Spencer, smiling a litle.

She could tell he was mulling over the fact that he was the little boy's godfather and what that meant. The emotion was clear on his face, a thing she loved about Spencer. When he felt deeply about something, it showed. and he loved you so much so quickly. She knew she had made the right choice. Her hand touched his and he looked over at her.

"I... I don't know what to say."

She smiled, leaning back against the pillows. "You don't have to say anything, Spencer."

She watched him sit down with you, just staring at the boy. Her eyes drooped, exhaustion finally setting in. Spencer turned to look at her, going to speak, but stopped as he noticed her falling asleep. He sat there, holding you. When you started to fuss, he looked at JJ, who was fast asleep. He frowned and rocked you, but it didn't work. He stood and paced with you, a little anxious. He didn't know how to pacify a baby. Thankfully, the movement helped and you fell asleep again. Spencer continued to pace, though, a little terrified that if he stopped, you would start crying again.

"Shh, Henry. There's no need to cry. Everything's going to be okay." He murmured, walking the floor with the little one.

I paused at the door, listening. Watching Spencer with you.

"It'll be okay."

He sat back down.

"Believe me, I know. I've seen... I've been through some really bad things. I've been hurt by some really bad people and you know what? I'm okay, and you know why? Your mommy and your Aunts Penny and Emily. Uncles Dave, Aaron, and Derek. You got the best family in the world, little man. And none of us are going to let the bad things hurt you or the bad people get you. And if you do get hurt, we'll be there to make you feel better and if you get nightmares, Uncle Derek and I know what to do. It's okay be scared and...It's okay to cry, no matter what your daddy or uncles may say. My dad always told me that a man never cries, but I don't believe that. If you wanna cry, you go ahead...just...not right now, okay? I don't... I don't know what to do to make you to stop crying right now." He sighed. "I don't know how good at this I'll be, Henry, but I love you. It's impossible to tell you how much I love you. I love you and I'm going to do whatever you need to me to, whatever you want to do and I promise that I'll never leave you...ever.."

"Reid," I said softly, feeling like I had already heard to much and when his voice cracked, I had to speak up. Reid looked up and cleared his voice, diverting his eyes until he composed himself.

"I...JJ asked me to be his godfather." He said, proudly.

I smiled. "Good. You'll be great."

He returned the look. "Thank you." He said, looking back at you.

"Remember when you asked me about if I ever thought about it."

"Baby geniuses?"

He nodded.

"Sure, I do. It wasn't that long ago, Reid."

"I think... I definitely do."

He sighed, his fingers going over your cheek. The look on his face... I still remember it exactly. Pure admiration. True love in flawless form. It was the exact moment I knew I was in love with him. And it was all because of you.


End file.
